Rencontre avec sa Nation
by Yu-B
Summary: Rencontrer sa Nation n'est pas donné à n'importe quel citoyen. Et faire la connaissance d'un citoyen aussi dévoué n'est pas donné à toutes les Nations.


**Bonjour/soir! Voici de nouveau une fic sur Francis. Mais un peu différente cette fois, vous verrez bien. Elle me traînait dans la tête depuis un moment et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu enfin l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient toujours au mangaka créateur d'_Hetalia_.**

* * *

Ça aurait dû être une journée comme les autres, comme ils disent si bien dans les bouquins. J'étais dans ma salle de classe, pour mon troisième cours de l'après-midi et je commençais à m'endormir. L'Histoire n'a jamais été mon fort, trop de dates et de noms à retenir (et je ne parle même pas des lieux à retenir sur une carte, l'horreur!).

Notre professeur fut soudainement arrêté dans son cours, on frappait à la porte. Je redressais la tête, comme tous les autres élèves. C'est ça les ados, dès qu'on peut les sortir de leur monotonie quotidienne ils accourent comme des papillons après une lumière vive apparue de nulle part. Notre directeur, un vieux bonhomme qui me faisait souvent penser à un mélange de Dumbledore et de Père Noël entra et nous salua de la main, il avait toujours été plutôt cool comme directeur. Je me souviens l'avoir vu prendre la défense d'un élève qui envoyait un sms à sa copine. « C'est l'amour. » qu'il avait dit. Ça m'avait bien fait rire, il y en a si peu des directeurs comme lui. Une perle rare.

Mais apparemment l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, aujourd'hui. Il avait sa tête sérieuse, celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il allait nous parler de notre avenir ou encore de la journée des terminales. Horrible journée où tous les élèves en seconde et en première tente d'échapper à la folie furieuse de leurs aînés. Le bac c'est peut-être bon pour notre futur mais ça donne aussi du jaune d'œuf plein les cheveux et la farine jusque sous les vêtements…

Je regardais notre prof et notre directeur discuter à voix basse quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers nous: « Mes chers élèves. Vous souvenez vous de vos premiers cours d'Histoire et d'Education Civique? ».

Nous nous regardâmes avec mon voisin. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Une élève assise devant moi leva la main: « Vous parlez des cours de collège, monsieur? ».

- Ceux de collège sont évidemment importants, mais je voulais plus parler de ceux de primaire.

Un rire nous prit tous, déjà qu'on avait du mal à se souvenir du cours d'avant, alors ceux de primaire. Mais le directeur ne s'en formalisa pas, je vous l'ai dit: il est très cool comme gars.

- Allons, allons. Un peu de sérieux. Vous devez vous souvenir qu'on vous a d'abord appris l'Histoire de France, n'est-ce pas?

Plusieurs acquiescèrent, dont moi. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais bavé avec la Révolution Française, et je n'avais toujours pas compris si la Guerre de Cent ans durait réellement cent ans ou non, parce qu'il y a bien une guerre qui a duré même pas dix jours alors…

- Bien. Et vous souvenez vous de ce qu'on vous a appris sur notre nation?

Un de mes potes se mit à parler sans en demander l'autorisation, le prof lui fit les gros yeux mais ne dit rien.

- Je crois me rappeler qu'on nous avait dit qu'elle vraie… enfin…

- Pourquoi? La France n'existe pas selon toi? T'es bigleux, ouvre ton livre!

- Mais non, idiot! Je voulais dire « réelle ».

- Quoi, tu crois encore à ces histoires de gosses! Hahaha!

Là, je vis clairement la classe se séparer en deux parties: les pro-légendes et les antis. Moi, j'avoue que j'étais plutôt partagé. Bien sûr, moi aussi j'avais appris cette légende selon laquelle nous nation était réelle, comme nous. Et qu'on pouvait très bien la croiser à Versailles, à Paris, ou encore dans le métro, mais comme je n'avais jamais eu de preuve formelle sous les yeux… c'était un mystère de plus dans ce vaste monde, comme le yéti ou les martiens.

Là, le directeur eu un petit sourire: « Et bien, vous voyez, quand vous faites marcher vos neurones… Je vais donc couper court à toutes vos interrogations: notre Nation est aussi réelle que vous et moi. ».

- Ça y est, il a disjoncté, à boire trop de café.

Je gloussais au murmure de mon voisin mais ne rajoutait rien. C'est vrai que venant de notre directeur, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Même à une blague comme celle-ci. Aussi nulle soit-elle. La fille devant moi leva de nouveau le bras: « Ça veut dire qu'on va la voir, en vrai? ».

- Ben voyons. - grogna un mec au fond de la salle, visiblement lui ne croyait qu'à ce qui lui tombait sur la tête.

- Tout à fait mademoiselle _(1)_, notre Nation a pour habitude de rencontrer tous ces citoyens. Demandez aux élèves plus âgés, ils vous le confirmeront.

Mon voisin de table me lança un regard, il était aussi sidéré que moi. Nous allions vraiment rencontrer notre… Nation? Ça faisait étrange de parler comme ça…

- Et on la voit quand?

- Demain jeune homme. Je vous demanderais d'être polis, et bien habillés. Merci messieurs de remonter vos pantalons, oui je parle bien à vous trois au fond. Ah et surtout, ne lui posez pas de question sur l'actualité, ce genre d'affaires ne concerne que notre Nation et notre président. Bien compris?

Nous acquièrent tous en même temps. L'euphorie était à son comble, on allait rencontrer notre Nation. Et même si c'était une farce, ça nous occuperait! Quelle chance!

* * *

- Hey, c'est quoi cette cravate?

- Bah quoi, il nous a dit de bien nous habiller.

- Ouais mais de là à sortir le costar.

- Tu t'es coiffé. Tu ne te coiffes jamais.

- Oh ça va…

J'écoutais les discussions autour de moi, mes potes étaient les pires retardataires de la classe. J'avais le temps de me rendormir. Et puis le cours de science aurait du commencer depuis un quart d'heure mais le prof n'était toujours pas là. Comme la moitié de la classe d'ailleurs. Tout à coup je reconnus notre délégué, c'était mon voisin de table en cours d'Histoire. Ça m'arrivait de déjeuner en sa compagnie, et je m'entendais très bien avec sa sœur. Une jolie rousse avec de grands yeux bleus… très jolie, vraiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là!

- Bah on attend le prof.

- C'est au deuxième étage que ça se passe. Allez, magnez-vous le cul!

Nous nous regardâmes et quittèrent la salle, à sa suite. Je m'approchais de lui et nous parlâmes le temps du trajet d'une série télé dont nous étions fans tous les deux.

- Tu l'as vu toi, notre Nation?

- Non. Mais j'ai demandé à mon frangin, il est étudiant. Il l'a vraiment rencontré, comme nous, en seconde.

- C'est quand même dingue cette histoire.

- Moi ça me fait réaliser que notre monde est plus complexe que ce que l'on veut croire.

- C'est ton côté scientifique qui dit ça?

- Mon côté rêveur, tu dois connaître ça monsieur « je vais en L sinon rien ».

Je gloussais, c'était vraiment un type bien lui.

Nous retrouvâmes le reste de la classe dans une des salles « télé » du deuxième. Notre directeur était déjà là.

- Asseyez-vous vite, votre professeur d'Histoire ne va pas tarder.

Je m'imaginais notre prof accueillant notre Nation. D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblait-elle? J'arrêtais de penser quand nous entendîmes la voix de notre prof qui se rapprochait, visiblement il était nerveux.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le directeur se leva de sa chaise et nous fit signe de faire de même. Notre prof avança le premier, suivit d'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était très bel homme, des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, une petite barbe de trois jours sur le menton et des yeux bleus. Il portait une veste rouge sur une chemise blanche et avait mis un jean. Je me doutais que son jean était de marque, mais sa vue me dégoûta, j'avais poussé le vice à ne pas mettre de jean aujourd'hui, et ça avait été très dur comme choix. Je remarquais alors la rose sortant de la poche extérieure de sa veste. Il se prenait pour un Dom Juan ou quoi? Le directeur sembla ému et serra respectueusement la main du nouveau venu.

- Mes très chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre Nation, Francis Bonnefoy.

Je manquais d'éclater de rire. C'était une blague alors. Je ne voyais pas comment un tel personnage, s'appelant Francis Bonnefoy en plus, pouvait être notre Nation. C'était presque un cliché sur patte!

Notre professeur nous parla quelques instants avant de laisser la parole à ce… Francis. Celui-ci se contentait de nous observer sans rien dire, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il devait faire des ravages dans les soirées chics.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, je vous en prie.

Il sourit à notre prof et s'assit sur le bureau qui nous faisait face, toujours souriant.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, comme vous l'a dit votre directeur, je suis votre Nation, Francis Bonnefoy.

Si il fallait remplacer ma sensation par une image, je dirais que c'était comme si quelque chose c'était brisé et réparé tout seul dans ma tête. Il avait dit une seule phrase, mais je savais déjà que ce qu'il nous disait était entièrement vrai. Sa voix paressait n'avoir aucun âge, comme une créature mythique qui aurait tout vu et tout retenu. Ce n'était pas uniquement un homme que nous avions devant nous, mais un pays, notre pays. Soudain, je me sentis tout petit sur ma chaise de lycéen. J'avais la France à quelques pas de moi.

* * *

- C'est vrai que Marie-Antoinette à fait une tâche sur son contrat de mariage?

- Oui c'est vrai, elle a voulu l'essuyer avec sa robe de mariée, la chère enfant. Si Austria n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, ça serait resté dans les annales. Dès fois je me dis que sa maniaquerie nous a plusieurs fois sauvé la mise. - il se mit à rire, sans doute se souvenait-il de plusieurs aventures en compagnie de cet Austria, la Nation autrichienne.

Ça faisait une heure que nous étions en compagnie de notre Nation, les premières minutes avaient été quelques peu silencieuses, nous étions très mal à l'aise face à cet homme venu d'un autre monde (enfin, quasi). Tout à coup on entendit une sonnerie et nous fûmes tous sidérés de le voir répondre à son téléphone comme si c'était normal. Il avait d'ailleurs hurlé contre son téléphone avant de nous dire à quel point l'Angleterre était un pays rancunier, grossier et terriblement mignon quand il s'y mettait (aucun de nous n'avait compris cette dernière affirmation d'ailleurs, mais bon. C'était des histoires de Nations). Devant nos têtes d'ahuris il s'était alors exclamé entre deux gloussements qu'il ne vivait pas dans le passé et qu'il prenait le métro comme tout le monde et adorait se faire des plateaux repas devant la télé quand il en avait l'occasion. Son rire nous avait tous décoincés et la discussion avait commencée. On lui posait des questions sur les points de l'Histoire de France (je savais enfin que le Guerre de Cents ans n'avait pas durée cent ans, une immense satisfaction pour moi. Ça au moins je le retiendrais à vie) ou encore sur sa vie de Nation. Il avait laissé filer quelques informations sur les autres Nations et nous apprîmes par exemple que la Nation américaine ne supportait pas de voir un film d'horreur tout seul, ou encore que la Nation espagnole était un dingue des tomates. C'était bien la première fois qu'un cours d'Histoire m'amusa autant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, l'Histoire me paraissait vivante.

* * *

**Plusieurs années plus tard**:

- Je suppose que l'avez déjà rencontré.

- Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il était venu se présenter lors de mon année de seconde.

- C'est loin tout ça.

- Oh vous n'êtes pas si vieux.

- Hahaha!

L'homme me sourit, j'en fis de même. J'avais trente-six ans maintenant, il était vrai que mes années de lycée me paraissaient un peu loin, mais j'en gardais de bon souvenir. Pauline en premier. Ma jolie rousse ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis notre première L, et je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'étais heureux avec elle. Et son frère Thomas était toujours aussi drôle. Je repensais à cette journée extraordinaire où j'avais rencontré notre Nation, ça avait changé ma vision des choses, et je m'en réjouissais.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Je vous laisse, bon travail.

- Merci.

Mon guide me laissa seul devant la porte, j'inspirais un grand coup avant de frapper. Une voix que je reconnus immédiatement me dit d'entrer. J'ouvrais. Il était assis derrière son immense bureau, occupé à lire des dossiers. Son bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'étais allé à l'Elysée il y a quelques années, lors d'une journée ouverte au public. En vérité j'espérais le voir de nouveau, mais il était partit en réunion. Je souriais, ravis de le revoir enfin.

- Bonjour Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Il leva la tête et me sourit comme si nous étions de très vieux amis.

- Ça alors, Louis _(2)_! Quel joie de te voir, tu as drôlement grandit depuis la dernière fois.

- Vous… vous vous souvenez de moi?

- Bien évidemment. Je me souviens de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Je t'en prie assis-toi sur le canapé, tu veux un café?

Je le remerciais et m'installa, il s'assit en face de moi, il n'y avait que la petite table en bois blanc qui nous séparait. Il me demanda ce que j'avais fais jusque là et je lui racontais, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, c'était très étrange, et très agréable. Une fois le café servit, il se mit à glousser.

- Alors c'est toi qui va fouiller ma vie dans les moindres recoins? Tu es devenu une vraie fouine à ce que m'ont dit Romano et Veneziano.

- Messieurs Vargas ont semblés très amusés de notre entretien.

- Ils ont beaucoup aimé ton livre en tout cas.

- J'en suis heureux. J'ai eu du mal à trouver toutes les informations nécessaires. Quoi qu'on dise, les archives du Vatican sont de vrais labyrinthes.

- Surtout que les frères Vargas devaient plus déranger qu'aider.

- Les gardes suisses avaient du mal à les retenir de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous.

Il ria: « J'imagine! ». Il me regarda sortir mon stylo et mon carnet, ainsi que mon magnétophone. J'aimais les vieux objets, et ce magnétophone ne m'avait jamais fait défaut. Je sortais également les dossiers que j'avais récupérés, ainsi que les documents officiels. Il semblait abasourdi devant tant de paperasse.

- Je peux savoir comment tu as fais pour trouver tout ça?

- De la persévérance et un côté harceleur chieur qui ne lâchera jamais l'affaire.

- Tu as bien appris ton métier! - il se resservit du café - Et après moi, qui sera ta prochaine victime?

- J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre ami Prusse.

- Houlà! Tu vois les choses en grand toi.

- J'aime le travail bien fait.

- Dis-moi Louis, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de devenir historien?

Je fus surpris de sa question, la réponse me paraissait évidente pourtant: « C'est vous. ».

Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rire et de me faire un clin d'œil. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui avait décidé de dédié sa vie à l'Histoire et à la vie des Nations. J'étais devenu un pur nationaliste, pas sur le plan politique mais sur le plan de vie. Un nationaliste est une personne qui voue sa vie entière au bien de sa Nation, l'une des plus importantes nationalistes françaises était Jeanne d'Arc, je savais qu'il y était encore très attaché. Une Nation est toujours proche de ces personnes qui lui étaient fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Il me regarda sans rien dire quelques minutes, je lui souriais, calme. Il se remit à sourire.

- Je suppose qu'une heure ne suffira pas à assouvir ta curiosité de fouine, tu préfères manger du poisson de la viande pour le déjeuner, mon cher Louis?

- Je ne suis pas contre du saumon, _Francis_.

- Et du vin français pour accompagner?

- C'est évident.

Il gloussa, comme lui seul savait le faire. C'est vrai que son rire avait un côté pervers, pauvre monsieur Kirkland... Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, il faut que je demande à Francis si ce qu'on dit sur les griffures dans la chambre de Versailles est vrai.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en dis-tu lecteur curieux?**

**(1) Je suis anarchiste et je suis pro-"mademoiselle", quelle horreur!**

**(2) Attendez, il me tendait les bras ce prénom! XD**


End file.
